


You're Scenting Me

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Marking, Panty Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sharing Clothes, that last tag was surprising to me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Jace didn’t think much of the ill fitting clothing at first, but he thought Maia had something to do with it.
Relationships: Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	You're Scenting Me

Jace didn’t think much of it at first. He noticed that a few of his v-neck t-shirts were tighter than usual, the ‘v’ seemingly deeper than it had ever been, but he figured he had never been good at laundry and it was probably his fault they didn’t fit right. Then his jeans became a bit too snug on his waist, but he always forgot to check the tag by the time Maia was tearing them off of him during the night. The leather jacket was what really had him thinking. The usual baggy box shape of it was trying to cling to curves that he knew he didn’t have. The M.R. on the tag had his eyebrows shooting up to his forehead. 

“Maia?” Jace asked when he entered her apartment. He had the leather jacket in his hand and held it out to her when she exited the kitchen. “I’ve been wearing your leather jacket,” Jace said conversationally. Maia’s eyes went wide, only for a second, but long enough for Jace to notice. “Okay, I can jump to about fifty conclusions as to why your clothes have been ending up on my body, but I’m going to give you the chance to explain,” Jace started as he waved his hand toward the couch. 

Maia huffed as she took a seat. “I’m the alpha now, Jace,” Maia said by way of explanation. Jace wouldn’t take just that, though, and raised an eyebrow at her to urge her to continue. “The pack is… noticing you. This thing we have, whatever it is, isn’t as obvious to the pack as I want it to be,” Maia said with a heavy sigh. The minute she saw the smirk on Jace’s face, she growled deep in her chest. 

“You’re scenting me,” Jace noted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re making sure the pack can  _ smell _ you on me. You’re-- You’re jealous!” Jace accused as he leaned toward her with excitement in his eyes. Maia snarled and stood up quickly. Jace shot up to meet her, toe to toe, as he grabbed her arms in his hands. 

“If you want another werewolf to stake their claim on you, go ahead. My pack will tear your little shadowhunter ass to shreds in seconds,” Maia challenged as she brought a hand up to grasp on the front of Jace’s shirt, well, Maia’s shirt. She inhaled deeply and seemed to relax at the scent just enough for Jace to slide his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. 

“I don’t want another werewolf, Maia. But, I really want my clothes to fit. Can’t you just wear mine overnight and I’ll wear it during the day?” Jace asked, his voice calmer than he expected it to be. There was a promise in the question that scared him, but he meant every word. Maia searched his eyes and nodded, pressing her body closer to run her nose along the v of the shirt before nuzzling her face into his neck. 

“I’ve got a better idea.” Maia smirked as she spoke and shoved Jace back into the chair behind him before she straddled his hips and bit down on his neck. Jace thought that would be enough, marking him so everyone could see. Apparently, it wasn’t and in the afterglow of incredible sex with Maia, he may have agreed to wear her panties underneath his jeans whenever he could. But, hey, at least they were  _ his _ jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for scent marking OKAY. 
> 
> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
